


Witchkind (Cover Art)

by justaddgigi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Cover Art, Fanart, Glam Rock, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown to Stiles Stilinski, his beloved mother was once part of a secret world of magic users called Witchkind.  On his eighteenth birthday,  Stiles is drawn into a world  full of intrigue, and magic.  (Cover Art Only)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchkind (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, and I express myself better with images than words. However, I couldn't get this plot bunny and I ended up building a world that I plan to either later make into a multifandom RPG game or just write it as a story myself. I had this vision of this piece in my head for a while, but it was difficult to bring it to life. I can't tell you how many hours it took for me to get everything just right. I just really hope that you guys like it.

**[Credits Here](http://gigikiersten.com/2016/05/26/witchkind-book-cover-photo-manipulation-teen-wolf/) **


End file.
